The Rise of a Nightmare
by LilyFierros
Summary: When a young mistreated and neglected boy runs away from home, he achieves to make his family see what they've lost; he makes friends, even create an organization known by all the Magical World. This boy is Nightmare. The Nightmare of Midnight, the most powerful of them all who once was called something else: his name was Harry Potter. Hinny, Romione, Jilly, Tonks/Remus WrongBWL
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, scenes, animals, etc. They all belong to J.K. Rowling's imagination, and to Warner Bros.**

**Before anything else, I would like to offer a few thanks to some wonderful, talented, and nice people:**

**First, to my family, who has always stood alongside me in things, they, who always supported me, even when I wasn't sure of my decisions, thank you.**

**To my friends, because some of our funny or sad or angry experiences inspire me to write more. Thanks for illuminating my way!**

**To all the readers, I hope you enjoy this story, one that I've spent hours planning, so that I wouldn't let you incomplete. Thanks for sticking up with me!**

**...Feel free to review, you know, as always, I would love to hear your thoughts about this. Or you can IM me... whatever tickles your fancy.**

**The author,**

**Lily Fierros**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Lightning, Part 1**

A raven-haired young man was making his way through a hallway at a hesitant, yet somehow hurried pace, until he stopped right behind a big, old looking, dark door. His hands were sweating profusely, and his breathing was coming out in short gasps as he tried to calm himself. He couldn't believe he was so nervous – after all, this was his family, a way of telling his parents that he was as capable as his brother. He placed his hand on the overused handle, before taking a deep breath. He had to compose himself so he could lead. He had to show confidence, and strength. He was startled when he heard a commotion at the other side of the door, and dumbly, thanks to his cold, sweaty hands, opened the door, wanting to stop the madness that he knew was waiting for him once he got through.

He was right, once he steeped through the doorway, he sighed at the spectacle. Two of the members of his extended surrogate family were screaming at each other, and everyone else was taking sides. This, he thought, was becoming a bad habit. All the people on that room fought more than anyone he had ever met.

Nobody seemed to notice him, not even when he tried to get them to stop ("Hey!" and "Calling the Midnight!"), until he lost his patience and walked to the middle of the wide, spacious and ancient looking room. He often thought that it looked kind of like the room had tried to get dressed as a forest, but hadn't completely succeed. He wouldn't be surprised if that had the intended design.

"STOP!" he roared, his hands quickly going up on his sides, like expelling something, a wave of energy traveling through the room, making all of the fighting stop. He assumed that they had felt the power emanating from his body, and some of them were terrified. "Now, would you be so kind to explain to me what's going on now?"

Some looked ashamed, some looked furious. Their faces flushed red, and their hands clenched in fists.

One, looking all dark, and somber, stepped up. Finally, thought the Leader. This was Shade, and he controlled darkness with just one flicker of his hand. All people on the room could control something, the Leader had taught them all.

"We were just... _talking_ about the last mission," Shade explained, his voice sharp and weird, like a loud whistle. He stopped to breathe before continuing. "_They_ think it would be better if we had just jumped into the water, than calling our brooms," he said, rather nastily, pointing to the other side of the room, where a silver haired, pale girl was starting to open her mouth to retort. This was Light, and she was Shade's opposite, controlling the light.

The raven-haired young man sighed. His extended family, the Midnight, was starting to drive him crazy, with all the senseless fighting. He wished he could just stop the disagreements, but he knew it was impossible.

"Please, just stop," he requested, rubbing his eyes with his left hand, he was just so tired. "Light, seriously - stop now. We have more important things to talk about, and there's nothing we can do to change the events that occurred over the last mission, so please, just leave it alone."

The tired tone of their leader must have caught their attention, because everyone sat, some more hesitant that others, and hushed quickly.

"First order of business," said the Leader, feeling an emptiness over what had been requested of him, and knowing how it would all end, knowing what he would have to do. "Hogwarts needs our help. We all know what my team thinks of it, but I thought to give us all an opportunity to decide: should we attend to their needs, even when they haven't attended ours?"

A premature silence settled over the room as he looked at each of them, his cousins, waiting for what he knew would be a positive answer. All ten of them were closer to him that any member of his blood family had ever been, and he knew, that whatever any of them wanted, he would do anything to give.

* * *

All the members of the team called the Lightning were waiting impatiently in the Headquarters (it was a comfortable big room, with maps adorning the wall, weapons hanging on another, a bed and a couple sofas pushed to the side, and on the opposite side, a place to train), which was a hidden place in London that somehow belonged to the Midnight and the Lightning. The last was just one of the groups that were part of the former. Nightmare, the Leader, was the one that directed the whole thing, and he was responsible for the Lightning.

One of them finally burst in frustration, the agony of waiting for their leader too much to handle for the impatient red-headed member.

"Why does Nightmare always have to meet with the others?" he asked, as he laid on one of the sofas, he was so tall that his arms and legs were left hanging.

The most irritated members sighed. They'd been dealing with the same question ever since Nightmare had left them and left for the conference rooms, down the hall.

A pretty girl, the boy's sister, flipped her long red hair behind her shoulder as she spoke. "You know why, Echo. He is the Leader, so he has to take each of their opinions into account**." **

"But why doesn't he just send an owl? That's easier!" Echo whined.

"Because then we could be found, and you know how much Nightmare hates the fame."

"But then why do we never get to be in them?" he asked in frustration, looking up as he lifted his arms over his head.

"Echo, just stay quiet for once! We like waiting in _silence_," another girl, her name was Wind, ordered in exasperation, putting an emphasis on the last word, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Flame, it's just that with Nightmare, you never know what will happen," the red haired boy grunted, looking at his sister, and ignoring Wind, who huffed, disliking being ignored by her boyfriend.

Flame agreed with her brother, and replied next. "But he also is the best we could ask for. He knows what he is doing."

"Of course I do." said a new voice from the doorway. Everyone instantly turned to look at him, all of them relieved, and some even grateful.

"Finally, Nightmare! Took you long enough! I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry, Echo," Nightmare said, rolling his emerald eyes at the whining member.

Echo looked around the room, his ears turning bright red when he saw his people nod in agreement, some infuriated, some amused.

"Anyway, how did the meeting go?" asked Wind, curiously, as she used her wand to make a book come floating to her. She stroked the cover, and then opened it, her eyes travelling down the page faster than any of theirs would.

"It was pretty good, actually – ignoring the fact that at first they were screaming their heads off. But after silencing them and telling them the situation, they calmed down. They agreed with it. Dumbledore had to go and ask for help, didn't he?"

Earlier that week Albus Dumbledore had sent a letter in which he stated that he wanted the Lightning to protect Hogwarts, specifically Charles Potter, the so-called Boy-Who-Lived. Nightmare didn't want to do that, but he cared for the safety of the children at Hogwarts. He always had a soft spot for them, being one, in age only, himself.

When he was younger, he had been neglected, in favor of his brother. That stopped when he ran away and met his real family, who were the Lightning, and the Midnight. He looked at all seven of the former. There they were, as they always were, supporting him, Flame at his side (as she always was), Tornado just a little farther than Flame, in the seat by the fire, reading; Echo and Wind at a comfortable two seats cushion, and finally, Rock, Frost and Blade were just coming back from their normal training, back at the training room.

Flame was thirteen years old. Her power was fire. When she'd been younger, her family had neglected her and Echo, in favor of her older brothers, who were all talented at what they did, whether it was taming dragons, breaking curses, doing the very best in school or causing mischief. That caused her to run away – not that she didn't missed them (specially her older brother Bill, who always helped her) - like her youngest brother, Echo. Echo´s power was telekinesis. He was fourteen years old. In fact, he probably was the most ignored in the house. Flame and Echo´s mum had always want a girl, and when she had Echo (whom, their mum had thought, was finally going to be a girl) – well, it was definitely not what she wanted. Flame was born at last, just one year after Echo, but the family passed a tragedy. Flame had had once a twin sister. And soon after she was born, she died, because of health problems. And thus, the only person who would ever attend to her – her mum – was lost in grief and pain. Echo had been the one to get her out of that house and together, they met Nightmare just a year after they left their home, when they were on the streets, stealing food from a very nasty man.

Wind, a pretty girl with slightly bushy, curly hair; was Echo´s girlfriend, and was the same age than him. Her power was air. She had been abandoned by her parents at an orphanage because being Muggles, they had feared her for her magic. She was found in the orphanage, by the group. Nightmare had offered her a place in their group after learning her story.

Tornado was also fourteen, and his element was air, just as Wind´s. He despised his parents' ideas about Muggleborns, and loathed the idea of becoming a Death Eater. When his parents found out about this, they started beating him and he left soon after. He had been found by Wind, on a rainy day soon after he had ran away. He still had trouble accepting what had happened. He had had, everything he wanted, and now he was living in abandoned houses. He was the last member to be accepted into the group, just a few years before.

Rock was fourteen, too, and his power was to control the earth. He had been left in the streets by his grandmother who couldn't stand looking at him after his parents were attacked, turned into shells of what they had once been. He met Flame one day when she was on a mission for Nightmare, and he had been taken in, gladly.

Frosty was thirteen, the same age as Flame. Her talent was water. She left her house when she was nine, after she saw her mother die, and couldn't find her way home ever since. Either way, she was a seer, so she followed the path she dreamed about and found the Lightning, whom were really nice to her, and accepted all of her oddities; and she never felt alone since she found them.

Blade, was fourteen, and was gifted at metalworking. He made all of the Lightning weapons and armor. He left home when his mother wedded yet again, being sick of having to call more people 'Father', and afraid of his own mum; who was already suspected with the murder of all her husbands, and certainly wouldn´t hesitate in trying to kill him. Frosty then found him wandering around and guided him to the group.

"So what did they say?" Rock asked, interrupting Nightmare's strange thoughts.

"Ivy thinks it's risky, Light thinks it's a rather good idea, Shade just muttered quietly, Eagle says she will help, and Moon warned me about a stormy week," said Nightmare, still amused at his cousin's reactions. Ivy, Light, Shade, Eagle, Moon, and he were all leaders in The Midnights, the group whose name was famous to witches and wizards anywhere.

"So, will the Lightning attend Hogwarts?" asked Tornado, voicing everyone's thoughts, and hopes. Every one of them, except for Nightmare, had wanted to attend the magical school since very young, and, because certain _problems_, they hadn´t been able to do so.

Nightmare pretended to think really hard about it for a moment, purposely leaving them in suspense. Finally, he smiled and answered, "Everything that's risky is okay to me."

Flame and Wind smiled, happy at the results. Blade looked at the floor in interest, rolling his eyes at Echo, who was still groaning for food, as though he hadn´t heard the last statement. Frosty and Rock clasped each other's hands happily**, **and even Tornado was smiling, a rare event.

Nightmare stood in the middle of the room, just as he had done not so long ago, in a different room, words leaving his lips silently and a smile fighting to stay on his face. "I hope it all goes to plan."

To the contrary of what his friends thought of him, which, he thought, was a rather high opinion, higher than what he deserved; he didn´t always know what he was doing. In fact, in most situations he was lost. But one thing he did know, was his instincts, they proved to be right most of the times, so he really hoped that the sinking feeling he was feeling on his stomach was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Lightning, part 2**

**Enjoy. Review. Thank you very much for reading!**

The Order of the Phoenix had gathered on their own headquarters, waiting for the guests, the Lightning, an important team of the Midnight, a well-known group in the Wizarding World, made of powerful witches and wizards, each of them capable of controlling an element. Some said that the Leader could control them all. Dumbledore himself feared them a little, as they were powerful and influential – and most importantly, unknown. Some believed that even Voldemort feared them. But, rumors were all the wizards and witches had, as none knew their identities.

Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix at Grimmauld Place would normally be a lively place. Its hallways were nearly always occupied by members passing through, or stopping to chat with each other, rooms would feel nosey and lived in, and even laugher could be hear sometimes, from those rooms were the kids of the members used to hang out.

But this time, there was a rare silence filling the house. No-one was on the rooms laughing, no-one was passing through the hallways; everyone was reunited on the biggest room that they could find, and they were all sitting down at a large table. Some fidgeted on their seats, some looked dreamily on to the distance, some were whispering to themselves.

The near-silence was broken, thought, when one member whispered to another: "Who do you think they will be, Minerva?"

The Midnights were a powerful group, more so than even that the Order itself, and even more secret, which was making a part of the order very nervous, and the other really resentful.

And just then, before Minerva McGonagall had the time to answer to the member, also known as Sturgis Podmore, the image of lightning striking the ground of the meeting room with a loud crack had all the Order members jumping or screaming in fear. How did lightning just strike if they were inside a building? But then they saw the girl that had appeared out of the smoke. She looked around fourteen, and her eyes were chocolate colored and her hair bushy and brown, she was dressed with a knee-length skirt and jumper and she was shaking off some sooth that had stuck to her jumper, from the smoke.

"The Lightning have agreed to protect Hogwarts. My fellow members will arrive soon," she said with a clear voice, and a small, graceful bow to the group.

"Who are _you_?" Lily Potter sneered, her pretty face making a frown, clearly not impressed with the girl at all.

"My name is Wind," she answered calmly, her arms behind her back, and her back straight. "I am part of the group known as the Lightning – my element is air." To show this, she created a small tornado on her hand.

Everyone seemed really shocked, and a bit skeptical, she was only a kid! Before they even had time to ask her questions about it, another lightning bolt struck. This time, a boy appeared.

"I suppose you did as we agreed, didn´t you, Wind?" he asked. His hair was silver blond, and his cool grey eyes sparked with life and mischief – thought if you looked closely, you could see pain hidden in those young eyes.

"I did," Wind nodded, feigning her pose, as though she was hurt because he thought she wouldn't go by the plan.

"Excellent. Now it´s my turn to introduce myself. My name is Tornado, and my element is air." unlike Wind, he not only let them see his element, but showed off his power, making the same tornado - but bigger – and smirked at the girl at his side, when she glared at him in annoyance.

The Order gaped at him, another kid in the Lightning? But they jumped as another lightning fell, now a girl appearing.

"Hello, Order, Professor Dumbledore," she said, in a dreamy voice, her eyes unfocused, which really creep the Order out. "I'm Frosty and my element is water." A stream of water flowed from her palm effortlessly, hitting Dumbledore on his beard. "I am sorry about that, Professor!"

The Order, completely predictably, was stunned again beyond words. Professor Dumbledore, thought, had taken out his wand, and was trying to dry his soaked beard.

Another Lightning bolt struck, and a boy and a girl appeared after the loud crack.

"Hi! Our names are Flame and Echo," Flame said. Echo nodded as his name was called, and continued talking. "Flame's element is fire, and mine is telekinesis." A blast of fire came from Flame's hand, Flame looking down at it with satisfaction. Echo smiled, and then looked at the table. A moment later the table had moved slightly forward.

Silence rang through the room, although Molly Weasley wondered if they were her lost children; they certainly looked like her and her family. And they had the same Weasley traits: red hair and freckles.

Another lightning bolt fell. This time only a boy appeared from the smoke.

"I'm called Blade. I have a gift with Metal, and I create all of our armory and weapons."

The Order blinked in shock at Blade's statement, more specifically his statement that he created the entire armory.

Finally, another bolt struck the ground, this one the most powerful and fearful. A boy stepped from the smoke it produced, and he easily had the most powerful presence.

He nodded towards the Lightning, who all nodded back in respect. He was obviously the leader, judging by the respect he seemed to receive effortlessly.

"I am Nightmare. I have all of the elements at my will and call, and I am the Supreme Leader of the Midnights." He showed some powers, fire, light, water and wind. "We have come here to help. And I think it should be better if we come to Hogwarts, as students, that's it."

The leader, Nightmare, took a look at some of the people of the room – Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Could I talk for a little while to four Order members?" he asked politely, and then nodded to the four people he had been looking at.

Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, stood from the seats they were in, and walked towards the Lightning, eyes shining in curiosity.

"Mufliatto," whispered Flame, wand in hand, pointing it towards the rest of the Order of the Phoenix.

Nightmare sighed, and looked at the four people of the Order, cautiously, but confused. He had never understood their actions towards him, and at the moment it wasn´t the time to have answers. "I just wanted to explain, I am Harry, your son." he looked only at the Potters when he said it, and the four stood shocked before a loud "_What!_" was heard.

The non-Potters were the first to get over the shock.

"Harry, is it really you?" asked Sirius, taking one step towards his godson, eyeing him in wonder and hope.

"Yes, thought I go now by Nightmare," he corrected them.

"Harry – I mean, Nightmare, about our poor treatment to you..." started Remus, after a minute of standing shocked, Sirius looking regretful once he got his answer. It was Harry! It was really Harry. And he couldn´t be nothing but remorseful of his actions towards him. Maybe if he hadn´t agreed to James and Lily, maybe Harry wouldn´t have run off. Maybe he would still be with his family, happy – No, Sirius thought strongly. Harry would never be happy with his parents. Not the way they used to treat him...

"I understand. Really, I do. I just can't forgive you so easily, it will take time. But I will, I promise." he said, with total honesty, but sneaking a few glances at his family – his parents – and saw that both of them still looked shocked.

James finally found his voice.

"Son, I know that what we did too you were bad, and wrong and even cruel, but will you pardon us, please?"

Nightmare shook his head furiously, unable to believe what he was hearing. They really expected him to forgive their actions that easily? After years of neglect and abuse? As if!

"Father, you can't just come to me and say "Sorry Harry, I apologize for how I acted!"" he said sarcastically, and Flame placed a calming hand on his arm, and he took a deep breath, and continued more quietly and calmly. "You didn´t want me when I was a "burden" to you, and you change your mind when you suddenly discover I am powerful!"

"I can't?" James looked half-sheepish. Every one turned to glare at him – that's everyone but his wife.

Nightmare blinked. Really? Was his Father deaf or something?

"I told you! You have only cared ever about Charles, and not that I blame him – of course not, but you are so deep in this boy-who-lived nonsense! What If I were that boy, the one to stop Voldemort? Huh? How would you treat Charles?" he asked and they shifted guiltily. "Exactly. Is this worth it?"

Nightmare stopped to take a breath and calm down, thought it didn´t work very well**. **"And I hope you learn from your big mistake," Nightmare finished in a low angry voice that frightened his family even more than if he had shouted and looked away from them, walking towards the confused Order members, as he eliminated the Mufliatto.

* * *

Flame hesitated for a brief moment, wondering if she was supposed to follow her boyfriend or not. She wanted nothing more than to scream at his 'parents' – she, more than anyone, knew what he felt about them… she was the only one Nightmare allowed himself to show his pain to, but at some shakes of heads from her friends – her family – she directed a murderous glare towards Lily and James Potter, and then quickly followed Nightmare´s path, walking slowly to where he was, standing next to the door. She looked at him in the eyes, trying to show all of her love and concern, and lifted her hand to take his on hers, pressing lightly to show she was there for him. He nodded, but it was so quick and subtle that Flame doubted anyone besides her had noticed.

"People, I think we´ve had a lot of fun. I would stay here to enjoy it, but we have to go," Nightmare spoke with authority, the angry teen he had been only minutes ago completely vanished, to the surprise of everyone on the Order. The girl seemed to have a lot of impact on him.

His fellow Lightning members looked disappointed, but finally disappeared, one by one, just in the order they had arrived. At last, there was only Nightmare left.

"Well, dear Order and parents we hope to see you in September! See you!" he said cheerfully, before he left with another lightning bolt, leaving a confused Order of the Phoenix, and one stunned quartet.


End file.
